The Secret ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: SHORTFIC. 1997. Harry finds Draco in a dark and compromising situation. The two boys are now, not intentionally, linked by a secret. Will this make their hate grow, or bring them together?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Diagon Alley, April 17****th****, 1997**

This was the last day of Easter's week before returning to Hogwarts . Every year , between late March and April, all students returned to their homes or then, stayed at Hogwarts, and in this case, they could frequently visit Hogsmeade.

Harry , Ron and Hermione had decided to go to Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George at their shop . As was usual , Harry had stayed with the Weasleys that week . Hermione had considered going home to see her parents again, but she and Ron were dating and now, apparently, couldn't get away from each other.

Obviously Harry didn't mind, he was happy for them. It took seven years , much jealousy and fights for them to finally get to this . The problem is that now, the only person they saw ahead, was each other. Not that it was all bad , they were in love , maybe he was just being a bit selfish now that he didn't get much attention from either of his two best friends.

Hermione was the most realistic . Ron on the other hand , was in a perfect world , where Hermione was his crystal princess that would break if someone else touched her. He talked about her all the time. On one of those nights, he had even told him, with the most dreamy face Harry had ever seen in him, that in that afternoon, alone in the house, they had lost their virginity together.

Apparently Hermione had a personality for everyone outside, and another one inside the bedroom. Harry couldn't stand to hear much , or for very long. Both were his best friends and therefore, he definitely didn't need to hear all the details . 'Damn mate.. my life just became perfect', was the last thing Ron said before falling asleep, that night. The next day, even Hermione had a different glow on her face.

At that moment , Ron was speaking almost without breathing . He was confused and excited at the same time , he was studying for Auror but felt he had a desire to be a Quidditch player . Hermione smiled at her boyfriend . Harry just wasn't very interested in talking , so he didn't pay much attention. The boy looked around . Further ahead , he saw a blond boy, walking by the Quidditch shop. It was Malfoy , and next to him was Blaise Zabini.

He was, as was now customary since a few months ago, with a warm sweater and jeans , since it was cold . The suit that he used regularly hadn't been seen in a while. His hands were in his pockets , and his eyes fixed on the floor as he walked. Blaise was the most enthusiastic of the two.

After a few more steps , and obviously purposefuly, Blaise walked through the middle of Ron and Hermione , who were holding hands . Draco passed right by Harry's left side.

- Watch where you go, weasel. - Blaise said, with a superior tone of voice.

Ron didn't answer , just looked him up and down, and put his arm around his girlfriend's neck, and so the three continued to walk . Both Harry and Hermione turned to look back.

Blaise smiled and winked at Hermione . Draco looked up from the floor and for the first time in many months , looked at Harry . Him, for two seconds , then smiled, without knowing why.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been quite a few days since they had returned to Hogwarts . Draco had spent the holiday week at Blaise's , and already missed it. Not having classes , living in that house. It was quiet, it was all very calm. He felt that it was what he needed, but that now could only have at certain parts of his day.

Draco didn't sleep much. The deep dark circles under his eyes were quite noticeable because of his pale skin. His blond hair, which used to be very neat every day, was now used carelessly, with locks of hair falling over his forehead.

The only person who he still spoke to was Blaise. He was still someone he could consider as being a friend, although he didn't have an idea of what was wrong with him. All the others had gone away by choice or then Draco lead them to go, intentionally. They were unnecessary, so why did he need them in his life anyway? They did nothing for him.

The truth is that Draco didn't know what he was feeling. Or why. It was an almost inexplicable emptiness, a sense of sadness, loneliness that had come since a while. He was tired of everything, there wasn't much he wanted to deal with. He felt he was alone in everything, that if he disappeared, nobody would notice, much less care about it. Many times, that's all he wanted to do. Disappear, since there was nothing to stop him. There were no reasons to point out to be able to say to himself 'this is why you have to stay '. Nothing.

Sometimes he found himself thinking about the last time he was in Diagon Alley. When he looked to Harry and he smiled. But why the hell did he smile? Was it a funny situation, was there something about him that would be a motive for that?

Or maybe he just smiled at something else, someone else and Draco was just confused. Maybe it was Harry's way of mocking him.

_Potter is an idiot_, Draco thought.

- Honestly, she has the best ass I've ever seen.

The curtains around his bed opened abruptly, so that he could then face Blaise in front of him. He didn't like his curtains open and his face definitely pointed that out. He grabbed the black book that was on top of his bedside table, opened it and fixed his eyes on a random page.

- I can't stop it now, if you ask me. Every time she walks by, I have to stop and look at that ass as she walks. I wonder, me and her..

- Whose ass? - He asked.

- Well .. Grangers. - Blaise replied. Almost immediately, Draco's eyes lifted from the book to face the other boy, who was leaning against the bed post .

- You're out of your mind. I think you need to keep repeating that to yourself, so you start realizing what you're saying is an atrocity. You know who we are talking about, right?

- Yes Draco, and I'm supposed to hate her, I know. But speaking the truth, she's not so bad. She's just ..

- A mudblood. - Draco uttered.

- Yes, that. And that's not a very nice thing, theoretically. But I want that girl, every time she passes Draco, I can't control myself. - He spoke, his tone of voice sounding like he was desperate.

- Forget it, Blaise . You have .. at least half of the girls at Hogwarts for that, why Granger? Besides, she 's dating Weasley. And it's not like she likes you, really. To her, you're like.. me. - The blonde boy turned back to his book.

- Let's not go that far. And I don't care she's dating because come on, seriously. Look at me, carefully. And now think about Weasley. - Blaise said, running a hand over his torso. - Did you? - He asked, and Draco nodded. - There's your answer.

- You should look for some kind of treatment because, seriously, you're not fine.

But Blaise seemed to have decided. And, apparently not being able to count on his friend's full support to do what he wanted, he snorted, quickly closing the curtains of Draco's bed and him, enjoying the quiet again.

* * *

It was dinnertime. Inside the Great Hall, all that could be heard was the silverware hit the plates and voices trying to overcome the others. In the Gryffindor table, Ron got a big piece of chocolate cake into his mouth, and then immediately kissed Hermione on the cheek.

- Ronald! - She exclaimed.

- What? - The redheaded boy asked, full mouth and eyes wide open.

- At least swallow first. - Hermione replied, going back to eating again. Her boyfriend just laughed briefly, rolling his eyes. - Honestly...

Harry took the glass to his mouth and in a big sip, he drank all the rest of pumpkin juice. He moved his body a little to the left in order to look to another table, since Ron was in front of him. Right within his sight, there was Malfoy, and he seemed distant.

His head was down, looking at his plate, which was full. His hair fell over his eyes. A few seconds later, he dropped the silverware he was holding, making a loud sound of metal crashing against metal.

He got up from the table and nobody noticed. As always now, he stuck his hands in his pockets, and stared at the gray stone floor. In no hurry, he walked to the exit. Harry continued to look, puzzled and curious. Draco simply had no expression. He didn't seem sad, desperate or even in any kind of pain. He just seemed empty.

And for some reason, Harry wanted to know why. He shouldn't be curious, shouldn't mind, he shouldn't even be looking at him. But he was. And in an inexplicable sense, he wanted to do something. However, he looked at his own hands again, knowing he couldn't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a Monday morning, more precisely nine o'clock. For the seventh year, this meant Charms class. Once the signal announcing the start of classes rang, Professor Flitwick came into the classroom, walking quickly as if he was late, what was already usual. All students, that were already sitting in their respective places, stopped talking.

- First, we go to the theoretical part for a bit. - Some groaned at the mention of theory. The professor ignored them all, and observed as the books were being placed at the tables. - Turn to page 92.

The first part of the lesson was spent with everyone just listening to the professor. Just a very small group of students took notes, and among them was Hermione, obviously. Shortly after, it was time to start the practice part, which took at least a small smile from everyone.

All raised their wands and tried to perform the spell. The goal was to duplicate an object in front of them, any object. No one had succeeded. Looking at her notes one last time, Hermione sat up straight.

- _Geminio_.

The book in front of her quickly doubled. She smiled proudly.

- Ohh, for Merlin's sake! - Ron exclaimed, putting his wand down and touching the table with his forehead. - How do you do that?

- If you were paying a minimum of attention to the theory and take notes, I can bet that at this point you could do it right. Seriously sweetie, I love you, but you have to pay more attention. - Hermione said to the redheaded boy, who softly muttered a 'sorry' and gave a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

From behind them came a sound of disgust. They looked back.

- I love you. Uhuh. - Blaise said, in a higher tone of voice than normal. Next to him, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle laughed too. - Why are you with him, eh Granger? It's still a bit below your level.

Hermione forced her boyfriend to look forward once again, as soon as the professor warned them that he didn't want those kind of situations in his classroom. She shook her head in denial and her last look to the Slytherin boy was to see him, once again, wink at her.

Still laughing a little, Blaise looked at his left side, seeking for a smile on Draco's face. But he got nothing. The blonde boy was sitting in the middle of the chair, his body leaning forward and holding his head with one hand. His wand was placed before him, and his eyes seemed fixed on it, but his thoughts far away.

And professor Flitwick noticed.

- Mr. Malfoy? Any problems?

Immediately everyone looked back and observed the boy. This one, just looked up enough to face him without saying a word, knowing that Flitwick would speak again.

- You haven't raised your wand once in this class, I believe you have as much to practice as anyone here.

Draco could only take a deep breath, while the professor expected an answer. He just couldn't do that, he didn't care. He opened his mouth and mumbled something barely audible.

- I'm sorry?

- I'm sick of this shit, that's what I said! - Abruptly, Draco stood up from his chair and, in a matter of few seconds, grabbed his book and his wand and left the classroom, while teacher and students were surprised.

Harry stared at the open door behind him. With the silence, the blonde boy's steps in the corridor could still be heard. Draco Malfoy didn't seem like that, he never was. In his opinion, something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Harry was walking to the Common Room, it was the afternoon. In the corridors there weren't a lot of people. Once the boy walks by an old, dark brown and wood door, a sobbing is heard, and so Harry stopped. Not daring to open the door immediately, he tried to look through the crack, but it was dark. All I could notice was just a figure sitting on the floor. Harry stood silent.

Inside the room, and sitting with his back touching the cold stone wall, was a blonde boy. The sound of his sobbing was now more controlled, but tears ran freely down his face down and there was no way he was able to stop them at that moment.

It looked like his chest was going to explode, he wanted to stop what he was feeling, he wanted to go back to normal, but he didn't know how. The pain was too much, and the sense of sadness too big. Draco looked at the reflection of his gray swollen eyes in the small blade he was holding in his left hand. In some way, perhaps considered an idiot way by others, this could bring him some relief for a while.

Once the tip went through his skin, physical pain could then overpower mental pain, and that was good. That was what he wanted to escape from. He raised his right arm, resting it on the knee. Near the fold, the blade made a cut. The drops of blood began to spread, and Draco inspired, as he closed his hand.

From the bottom of his throat came a small grunt of pain, low, almost like a moan. Then the sound of the door opening slowly made itself heard. Harry entered.

- Are you okay?

What to Harry was still an unknown figure, rose from the ground, approaching the light that came from the outside.

- Malfoy? But what .. - Harry said. He looked down and saw drops of blood falling from the blonde's arm. This boy quickly wiped some of the trail of tears on his face and took his right arm to his chest. Both boy's had their eyes widened.

Almost without thinking, Draco raised his left arm and pushed Harry's chest, until he hit his back on one of the walls. Holding the boy's shirt, and coming dangerously close, Draco talked, with a hoarse and a bit shaky voice.

- You didn't see me here, you didn't see this. If, for whatever reason, you tell this to someone Potter, you'll have serious problems.

Calmly, Harry got away from the blonde's hand and walked away. Given what he had seen, he understood that Draco didn't want anyone to know.

- Don't worry. We all have secrets we don't want to share.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry had been thinking about what happened in that dark room with Draco since quite a few days before. The day after that happened , the blond boy didn't even come to classes all day . He just couldn't get it out of his head , the why. Sometimes the few second looks coming from Draco were clear, obvious insecurity in his eyes, letting out his lack of confidence in Harry not to tell his situation to everyone .

Harry tried to understand what Draco could be feeling to be able to do something like that, but he couldn't , it was simply unimaginable . That moment was the lowest that the Slytherin had had, at Harry's eyes . He never looked in so much pain, so fearful, angry, as powerless and as finished, all together , but at the same time, never seemed so human .

He shouldn't think too much about it , but until then , not thinking seemed impossible. The attempt to get distracted with something else always worked, but not for long. The thought always came back to him, and everything now seemed even a bit desperate . Having to see Draco in all classes made it even more difficult, but unavoidable .

He understood what someone could feel when he just falls apart in front of someone else, even more being someone who never looked anything less than perfect at everyone else's eyes. Then, being in that state in front of someone that is considered to be an enemy must've been even harder for Draco.

The heroic sense inside Harry , of always wanting everyone well and safe , told him he had to do something about it , but he knew this was something that was not going to happen. Draco would never let it happen , nor did he know if he wanted to . He was Draco Malfoy .

- Harry ? – Neville's low and careful voice sounded in his ears , pulling him from his thoughts . He looked at his right side and his friend's face was close . - You don't look well .

- I'm fine , Neville . I was just thinking . - He said , as he looked in front to notice Snape still continuing his class .

- Oh, sorry . - Neville said , looking even a little embarrassed. Harry patted his shoulder , smiling .

He wasn't able to avoid looking back , trying not to be noticed , as he had done 15 minutes before, to see Draco playing with his wand in his hand , the only thing that seemed to entertain him since the beginning of the class . Draco however , seemed to feel the Gryffindor's look over him . Once grey eyes met green eyes , Harry looked forward again, but abruptly, making noise with the chair , which fortunately Snape ignored .

Further back, in one corner of the class room, Draco was now not paying much attention to his wand, but with his eyes on Harry's back . His anxiety seemed to be at an extreme and the constant looks from Harry were making him crazy. Draco had just become too self conscious about what had happened. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't control himself. Even tho everyone has noticed he wasn't the same, his image of a certain power wasn't yet lost and he didn't want to seem weak, and that was now threatened.

The ring announcing the end of the class made itself heard in the class rooms, and being the last class of the day, everyone packed their stuff and immediately left. Harry turned back, still with a book in his hand, noticing that he was alone, with Draco, who just got up. Both felt awkward. Not looking to anything else other than the floor he walked over, Harry was now heading to the door, but something interrupted him.

- Potter ! - The blonde's voice sounded loud and Harry slowly turned back to face the other boy, who took a deep breath before speaking again . - Why don't you just stop looking ?

- I wasn't looking . - Harry lied , thinking that could work. He put everything he was holding.

- Oh , don't play stupid, and don't try to make me seem like it . I saw perfectly , I notice it . All the fucking time, Potter . You could at least fake it better. The amount of pity you express when you look at me. I don't need it, you know ?

- I don't pity you , Malfoy . I.. just…

- Oh , please. You what ? – Draco asked. His anxiety was still at a very high level . – You couldn't keep it to yourself, wasn't it? You told your friends . For sure...

- That's not true . – Harry said, serious . – I assured you that day, I said I was not going to tell and I didn't . I'm not so bad as you think I am, you know ?

- I don't trust you , Potter .

- Yeah, but you'll have to, you don't have another choice do you? Look, we may not even get along , but I know what you may be feeling . Stay calm. I won't say anything to anyone.

- No, you don't know . – Draco spoke . Harry went back to get his stuff , and turned to go. The blonde was fast to interrupt again. In one stride , he reached Harry and grabbed his arm. Harry turned again, but lost his balance , falling over the blonde boy.

For very few inches , their faces did not touch . Both looked into each other's eyes . Harry , once again , had a glimpse of Draco's mixed feelings , and even looking was almost unbearable .

- Please . – Draco murmured softly . Harry just nodded .

Finally , the blonde decided to trust . Even not liking to admit it , Harry was more honest than he had ever been . Unable to contain his face starting to get a little redder , Draco manages to get out from under the Gryffindor , running out of the class room , leaving Harry, static, sitting on the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This evening , the curfew , just after dinner , made itself be heard . In the Gryffindor Common Room , everyone was still sitting on the couches or around the rest of the room . Harry , who was usually with his redheaded friend and Hermione, sat alone , staring at the fireplace with no fire .

In the 7th year boys dormitory , Ron and Hermione were alone , in Ron's bed, curtains closed. Hermione was lying down , eyes closed . Ron , on top of his girlfriend , made his way up to her breasts with his hands .

Hermione moaned softly . Honestly , it was all fake . At least until now , everything in that relationship had become too monotonous. She could handle everything else , because they didn't have much choice , but one of the most unfortunate things that could happen is your sex life getting too monotonous . In fact , before losing her virginity she had always thought she wouldn't care so much about it . That it wasn't a priority , but the fact is that it was .

When they decided to have sex for the first time , before and after , Ron was so enthusiastic and so, so horny that she couldn't think of anything better . That everything would always be fantastic . In the beginning yes, it had been very good, and she didn't think of it as being boring , and couldn't imagine that it would all come down to this.

But Hermione didn't talk about it. They were dating , and she liked him too much , couldn't even hurt anyone's feelings without feeling extremely terrible. Especially his. He was sweet , passionate and seemed to like it more than anything in the world . And , after all, that didn't mean the sex was bad . Because Ron was good at what he did. But Hermione just felt that she needed and wanted more . They had the opportunities , why not take advantage of them ? But she convinced herself that everything would get better . Who knows .

The boy ran his hands through Hermione's thighs , and carefully opened her legs . She opened her eyes , and her hand , pulled the curtain away a few inches so she could see the time .

- Ron .. love ..

The boy approached the brunette's face and kissed her on the lips , also in an attempt she kept quiet . A few seconds later , Hermione managed to get away .

- The time for curfew was too many minutes ago . I have to go do my rounds , Ron . - She said .

- Oh , please Hermione . Can't you not go this time? It's not as if a disaster were to happen exactly when you don't go do this stupid round . - He sighed , sitting in front of her . – We are having so much fun , love ..

Hermione got out of bed quickly , so she didn't lose any more time . Responsibilities were to be done, right? She straightened her clothes and her hair , and opened the dormitory's door , turning to look back at her boyfriend .

- In a little while the boys are coming up , anyway . We continue another day .

And she left . Ron , fell back on the bed , groaning .

* * *

In one of the corridors, Harry was sitting , looking at the outside of the castle . He had left the Common Room about 10 minutes before. He was there alone, and with nothing to do and he knew he couldn't be there now , but anyway , Ron and Hermione were alone in the dormitory and he thought that Hermione wouldn't come out, not tonight .

The boy immediately looked back. He heard footsteps coming from the right side of the corridor , and they became louder . Fearing it was some monitor made him stand up. He certainly didn't want to deal with that . He began walking quickly to the other side .

- Perhaps .. jump off the Astronomy Tower , close my eyes and .. it would be quick .

Harry stopped in the way, a little surprised . He immediately knew it wasn't a monitor . The voice was , for him , perfectly recognizable. Draco . He turned to look back . The night's light, not yet fully black , came into the castle and so Harry saw the blonde boy's figure appear in front of him.

His face , always pale , was marked by tears and he just seemed very tired, like now , he always seemed . He was walking towards him , a lopsided walk that could be explained by the nearly empty bottle of Firewhisky in his hand.

- Didn't think that saint Potter would break any rules like this.. don't you know you should already be in bed, huh? - And took another sip .

- Malfoy , you're drunk . - Harry said , when the two were now very close and the strong smell of alcohol coming to Harry's nose.

- Pretty obvious. - Draco replied . With one more step, tripping over his own feet , he leaned on Harry's shoulder to keep himself from falling .

Harry grabbed the blonde boy , while he continued to mutter things that made no sense to Harry . He continued to look at him , thoughtful . Finally , he sighed . He was thinking to where he should go, couldn't leave Draco like that in the middle of the corridor. He finally thought of a place , even if very unsure of what he was doing.

It took a few minutes to get to the desired corridor especially as he tried Draco not to make so much noise, so he didn't attract any attentions . Almost immediately after passing three times in front of the desired location , a large door appeared in front of them and the two boys entered .

The Room of Requirement was very empty . The only thing was a big couch that Harry had thought to get for Draco . The door closed behind Harry and he leaned on it , watching Draco sit down on the couch . He brought the bottle to his mouth once again , for another sip . Harry walked quickly towards the blonde boy , and abruptly took his bottle off his hand. Draco didn't seem to care much .

- I had my hopes up when I started drinking , you know ? - He spoke . - It seems that all this business of ' drinking to forget ' only works with some . I still remember everything ..

- Why did you do that , Malfoy ? - Harry asked .

- You don't know how I feel , you have no idea . I should die, who needs me ? I'm here doing nothing , I am nothing ..

- That's not true ..

- You agree with me, deep down .. I bet you've been wanting to see me dead for a very long time .. I have no one , and I push everyone away , I'm a piece of shit and I 'll never be happy .. I can't stand being like this..

- Since .. I saw you in that room , that situation .. I see you as so much more human .. you're not shit .. you're not that bad .. - Harry said . Silence settled . When Harry's brain was able to function again , he noticed that Draco's lips had stuck to his. His eyes that were still open in shock , closed , everything in Harry wanting to continue the kiss .

Draco also seemed to like it . His next move was quickly putting his body over Harry's , both now laying . Their kiss continued even more frantic, wild, and Draco's hands seemed to want to rip Harry's shirt.

Harry wasn't sure of what was going on . He was liking it , probably more than he should , but didn't want to take advantage of the situation . Draco was drunk . However , would he be that unconscious of his acts ?

Harry jumped on top of the blonde boy. His eyes closed as he put his mouth in the other's neck , slowly going down to the chest . But a few seconds later , Draco was too quiet and Harry opened his eyes. He sat down at the other end of the couch . He had fallen asleep.

* * *

The round of the night was almost over , and as a Slytherin's monitor , Blaise was in the corridors. Not that he spent much time walking around the castle. Most of the time he 'd been leaning against a wall and the only thing he heard was silence.

For the first time in the night , in the distance , he heard quick steps and walked towards where they came from . Arriving at the intersection with another corridor , Blaise stopped suddenly . His eyes closed briefly , and a small smile appeared on his lips, as he felt the smell of a known perfume.

Opening his eyes again, he followed the smell and the steps that seemed to get closer and closer . Close enough to get a glimpse of the person's back , he talked.

- Hey , Granger .

Hermione jumped up and looked back .

- Yeah, Zabini?

- So? Going back to your Common Room ? - The boy asked , coming closer .

- What do you have to do with that? - Hermione replied, suspicious in why he was talking to her.

- Oh , I just.. wanted to talk to you a little bit. - He said and, carefully, pushed the girl into a wall. - I love your smell, Granger .. it drives me crazy.. like everything in you..

- What are you doing? Zabini , I have a boyfriend , don't you dare...

- Shh, Hermione .. don't think about it.. I've seen you looking at me sometimes. The way you blush when I wink at you.

- I don't.. no..

- He's not good for you .. you don't work together , there no chemistry. It's.. boring. - Blaise said , which reminded Hermione of what she was thinking when she was with Ron in the dormitory . Blaise 's mouth was now right next to her ear , and he bit it. - But, you and I.. you want it, don't you?

Hermione couldn't understand why her hands weren't moving to push him away. In her head she only heard 'no' , but her body language was clearly a yes . The touch of his lips on her ear , made her close her eyes , beginning to feel horny . A few seconds passed , and her hands finally functioned again. Hermione walked away, completely red, and without a word, ran to the Common Room.

Not much had happened but Blaise knew it wouldn't since the beginning. What he wanted for that moment, yes, he got it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That kiss should never have happened . In fact, why did it ? Harry was all sorts of confused every time he thought about it , and that was all the time . Yes , Draco was not at his best state, fully lucid or conscious , but he could still see who was in front of him and who he was talking to . It was him , Harry Potter . Whom he didn't consider has a friend, clearly, or that much less and in any case, looked like a girl.

So , why? This and the 'how ? ' were the questions that were constantly in his head . Harry has woken up just before breakfast and looking at the other side of the couch , Draco was gone , hangover and probably also very worried and confused as he was, since it was lunch time and he hadn't appeared until that time . Or not. How could he be sure that Draco remembered something, at least? One of his fears was that the blond boy thought he had taken advantage of the situation , but it wasn't the case . And , although it shouldn't be one of his fears, that Draco never wanted to look at him again.

Harry now forced himself to admit that he liked the person he'd seen and with whom he had spoken , because while drunk , he was true . He had to admit he liked it all, and that somehow he was anxious to talk to Draco again. At the moment though, it seemed a very unlikely situation to happen .

He snorted briefly and shook his head in negation , his plate still full , and slowly putting small pieces of food in his mouth . To his right , Hermione took a deep breath , picked up the glass and drank the entire content of water, closing her eyes .

- Okay . - Ron , in front of the two , put his knife and fork down . - What's up with you two today?

- I'm not hungry. - Harry said , looking down .

- That . - Hermione said as well. Quickly , the girl got up from the table and her boyfriend's eyes followed her . - Sorry, I 'm getting a little sick . See you next class, okay? - And started walking .

- Hermione? - Ron said , worried. - You want me to go too? You don't seem to be fine at all, I can ..

- I'm fine , Ronald . - Her voice sounded a little too harsh and she noticed that the redheaded boy was a little stunned , thinking maybe there was something going on that he didn't know about and couldn't understand . Hermione felt bad about it . – There's no need, love .. seriously .

With that , she got out of the Great Hall and headed for the girl's lavatory . Entering , she closed the door behind her and , breathing a little fast , she leaned against the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds , trying to calm down. To her left , she heard the door loudly open and close.

- Merlin . - Hermione jumped , taking the back of her hand through her forehead. - You scared me .

- Come on Granger , I 'm not that ugly.

- What the fuck are you doing here , Zabini ? Get out, this is the girl's lavatory .

- I noticed. If this is where I need to come in to be with you, then I'll come in . - Said Blaise , while leaning against the wall . – I didn't forget last night .

- Yeah, but I did . And I don't want to keep looking at your face. - Hermione retorted , turning back to face the sink as the boy began to walk toward her , stopping right in front of the girl.

- Well , that's not true . I can even see that's all you 're thinking . - He spoke . - Damn, I 'm glad that I'm so memorable.

- So funny , Zabini . - The girl looked him from head to toe.

- I'm not kidding. - Blaise came even closer , now only a few inches away from Hermione's face, who looked up as he was taller . The girl felt his voice becoming hoarse and for a split second , lost her breath for so close they were . - And I want to make it even more memorable . - His hands found the girl's waist , and she closed her eyes .

- Please. Go away.

- If you want that so bad, make me. - With that, he slightly bit her ear and two fingers went through her brown hair. Hermione expired as if she wasn't breathing for quite a lot of seconds and she didn't move. – Being this close I can notice how pretty you are.

- Zabini.. – She murmured.

- Why don't you call me Blaise, Hermione? Seems most appropriated now.. since we're getting more intimate. – His mouth was now in the brunette's neck , kissing it . She couldn't hold back a moan but , in seconds, pulled him away, still looking him in the eye.

- Oh , come on, Hermione .. – Blaise slightly shook his head in denial , not wanting her to try and get away from him again , since that seemed to be going very well . Not breaking the eye contact, she just pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the door.

- _Colloportus_.

With this, Blaise smiled .

- Oh, now you look like one of mine.

Without further ado , Blaise kissed the girl's lips , a kiss not calm at all but expressing a big amount of desire from both of them.

She couldn't have done that. Hermione couldn't make excuses about why that was happening , couldn't say she'd been forced , because she wasn't . She shouldn't, but wanted , liked and had contributed to it . She wished she didn't want it that much , but couldn't handle it. It wasn't supposed to be like that . She was expected to be logical , correct , especially her. That was anything but logical or correct, but it was good.

It was a totally different feel from what she felt with Ron , something she never thought she would feel. More 'butterflies in the stomach' , more desire , more pleasure , much more adrenaline . Blaise was more confident , the bad guy , the villain , and she couldn't deny that she loved that . With Blaise it was something that she knew she would long for more and more and always as they were together. Something that brought up an alternative Hermione, someone who forgot the problems , someone not so correct , even if those moments seemed so right . And that Hermione , to her surprise , she liked to be .

Their mouths started exploring their necks , kissing them , biting them , frantically , seeming to want to take out a bit . With strength, Hermione's hands practically tore the shirt the boy was wearing underneath the sweater that was already on the ground , the buttons rapidly opening one after the other . They almost seemed to want to do everything at once. His shirt had still no time to fall on the ground and the girl was already unbuttoning his pants , while he did the same .

Their breaths were accelerated and irregular, as if the desire was so overwhelming that they couldn't even breathe right.

- I knew you weren't so innocent , Hermione , but this savage, huh ? I love it.

Before he could say anything else , Hermione sealed her lips with his, biting hard sometimes. If he was hurt, he wasn't complaining .

Without needing much strength and with both in only their underwear, Blaise grabbed Hermione by her hips and sat her down over the stone sink . Looking at each other , Blaise dropped his boxers down to his knees . The brunette girl searched for air. Getting even closer , and looking into her eyes , he began lowering her panties.

- I know you've been needing to content with Weasley , and I give my sincere apologies for that . - He said . Naked , the boy leaned against her, rubbing his erection against her entrance, and she couldn't contain a moan . - But now you no longer need to worry about that . I 'm here . And I 'll give you everything you ever wanted, feel things you never thought you'd feel .

- Don't talk about him. - She replied , looking into the eyes . She bit her lower lip and smiled, a smile that made him immediately remember a Slytherin. - Come, Blaise .

Obeying , Blaise buried himself in her. Both grunted loudly, and Hermione craved her nails into his back . She looked at the boy in front of him, but couldn't see him well , blinded by the balls of light that her head made her see , and that made everything blurry . She was in absolute ecstasy .

A few minutes later , they both A few minutes later , they both heard the ring for the first afternoon class . Blaise didn't stop, but looked at her uncertain, not knowing what the girl would do. Hermione pulled him closer , moaning and so they stayed there. Even if they wanted , they couldn't think about anything but that. And the truth was , they didn't want to at all.

* * *

Draco didn't know exactly what to think . Having been drunk now seemed the worst thing that could've happened because he couldn't remember clearly. How could he possibly be calm ? How, if he'd woken up beside Harry on a couch , half naked and tried to think but couldn't remember well how that happened?

The night before , Draco obviously wouldn't have been in its best state, because a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey certainly alters someone , and therefore unable to properly rationalize or push him away. Putting all the pieces together he came to a conclusion and it seemed obvious. He had taken advantage of him.

He spent a few minutes alternating between 'he wouldn't do it' and 'he clearly could'. He didn't know exactly what to believe , but couldn't be sure anyway. He decided to let himself be guided by the logic of his thoughts because at that moment of nervousness and frustration , it was what certainly made more sense to him .

Sitting on the bed, he narrowed his eyes. That couldn't have happened. Something would have to be done.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the weekend and that Sunday , the day was sunny , the first after many rainy days , definitely showing that spring had arrived. It was afternoon , and Draco left the Slytherin Common Room . Striding down the corridor , he looking ahead , feeling determined. He had waited long enough to go confront Harry about what had happened . He hadn't had the courage , not knowing if he was doing the right thing , or if he was completely correct about what he had convinced that happened , even though not knowing what was the best thing never stopped him from doing anything.

Many glances were given between them during that time , but never more than two seconds . Each time, Draco told himself that that was the day he had to go talk to Harry , but it never happened . When he seemed to have gained enough determination , his own body seemed to force him to take a step back , even when there was no reasons anymore , because Draco was running out of them as time went on, then barely able to explained even to himself why he couldn't do it .

It was today , and he knew it . Going through to the corridors that led to the garden , because he felt he needed to not be between walls and catch enough air before talking to Harry when he caught him , he sighed . Now, a little more slowly he walked through the grass , trampling in a few small flowers that were almost not visible amidst all the green. He stopped halfway when ahead , he saw Harry standing up from where he sat , leaning against a tree , quickly fixing his clothes .

Their eyes met , and they both were frozen in the same place . They were looking to each other for longer than they had allowed themselves to since many days before. Draco was, at the beginning , with no expression . He didn't expect to see him so soon and, for a moment, he felt discouraged again.

Harry didn't know how he should react . If he should look away , like all other times , to show a small smile , or even approaching . Yes he knew he wanted to talk to Draco . He also knew the situation they were in, but not if Draco remembered what happened and what he felt . He wanted to solve everything, and although he had the perception that nothing was going to be all perfect , because it never was , the idea of being as they always were , since they knew each other , still looked better than that .

Draco went from unexpressive to showing some irritation , even anger , and in his eyes , confusion . Harry took a step forward. With a slight motion with his head, the blonde boy asked Harry to follow him and , understanding, the other boy trailed behind.

Draco climbed the stairs fast , while Harry tried to follow up , going up two at a time .

- Draco.. - Harry said , trying to make Draco stop or at least slow down.

- Shut up. - The blonde boy was quick to retort .

Both reached the seventh floor , panting and in the end of a corridor , pausing for a few seconds in front of a wall , a door appeared . Draco immediately entered , followed by the other.

- What have you done to me? - The Slytherin asked , as the door closed behind the two. His heart started to beat faster .

- Listen , I did nothing . I'm sure you misunderstood , Draco . - Harry replied , calm , looking the other boy while he kept walking .

- Don't call me Draco , Potter . How could I have it wrong ? - He narrowed his eyes and came closer to Harry . - I woke up on your side . Almost naked. How could this have happened , unless you taking advantage of me?

- Deliberately . You were wanting it , I didn't do anything wrong , I would never take advantage of you . - Immediately , he was pushed away by both hands of the other boy , while now looking each other in the eye .

- What are you implying ? That I started it, wanted it ? Because I don't remember any of that .

- Of course you don't remember, you were drunk ! - For a moment , Harry eventually lost his temper . He pushed him away too , and then , approached him slowly again. - Yes , you wanted it , and you started. Don't worry , nothing much happened , Malfoy . But don't put all the fucking blame on me, especially when you can't even remember properly . The truth is that I didn't do anything you're thinking, I was just trying to help .

For close to two minutes , Harry and Draco stared at each other, in silence . Finally , Draco's voice was heard , low and clearly calmer .

- Alright , Harry .

This boy , breaking the gaze between the two , stared at the wall on his side. Inside, Draco felt guilty . In his head he just wondered why. Why was he doing that, feeling that, thinking . Still, none of this seemed to be causing any hesitation on his moves.

Raising a hand , he grabbed Harry's chin, gently, and made him look back at him. So, his lips met Harry's , their mouths moving in what now appeared to be a quite slow dance , romantic . Their hearts were racing , but neither seemed to be nothing more than calm, which was at least strange, given what had happened .

A few minutes later , the kiss was already faster. Harry put his hands on Draco's waist and pushed him against the wall . Once his back hit the cold stone , the Gryffindor broke the kiss .

- Are you able to completely rationalize now? – He asked . Draco looked at him, confused.

- What do you mean ?

- It's just this time I want you to remember everything .. every little detail . - With this, and not able to say anything else , he saw a small smile appearing on the blonde boy's lips , before this one kissed him again, but not before muttering 'no worries ' .

Draco 's kisses went down to his neck , alternating with small bites . The cold lips on his warm skin , caused him chills . He closed his eyes for a moment . Harry's hands flew to the sweater that the Slytherin was wearing, pulling it up and throwing it far away , in the empty room .

It wasn't long before the two were only in their underwear . Although already quite close to the other , Harry arched his body so that his erect member could touch Draco's, which made this boy let out a little moan of pleasure .

When both naked , Harry , apparently without difficulty, picked Draco up by his hips, and he wrapped his legs around his waist . Involved in a frantic kiss , a strong feeling of excitement and lust coursed through their bodies , rising up to their faces and warming the skin . Returning to open his eyes , Draco unwrapped his legs of his waist . With a certain strength and speed , he switched places with him and put Harry in a way that he could be on his back for him. Supporting his hands on the wall , Harry leaned . Draco lubed him and , soon after , the Gryffindor felt the others member in his entry.

Harry 's nervousness , in that position, was palpable. Immediately realizing it , the blonde boy smiled , expressing security . Harry smiled back, while being given a kiss on his cheek . He began with slow thrusts . A loud grunt came from their throats. Gradually , Draco began to move faster. Harry closed his fist . Instinctively and forcefully he slammed it into the wall , while his other hand grabbed the blonde's thigh .

Shortly after , they swapped positions again . Turning to face Draco , Harry kissed him , showing a smile . He told him to put his hands and knees on the floor , and the Slytherin obeyed, without any objection . Doing the same and lubing him , he went ahead soon after. Harry thrusts alternated between slow and fast , always deep , getting Draco crazy . Continuing with the movements , he took a hand to the other's erect member , masturbating him . Draco moaned . For someone who had never done it before , at least with another guy, Harry gained his safety and lost his nervousness quickly. He was good . Very.

Their moans began to be more and their breaths became more unsteady . Not long after, Draco climaxed , being followed , though not immediately, by Harry. Sweating , both fell lying on the floor . Harry gave a small laugh and closed his eyes . Draco stared at the dark gray ceiling .

Inside, he had mixed feelings , as well as what he thought of that. This time , he certainly couldn't deny anything , it was he who started and had kissed him . What had he done? For a moment , he thought about leaving quickly , try to forget all that, because he couldn't be sure of what he wanted . He felt a warm hand on his now cold chest , noticing again a warmth grow inside him. His heart raced . He surrendered , understood and instinctively, even smiled . Then, any thoughts of getting out of there, quickly faded .

* * *

Later that day , in a corridor near the Great Hall , were Ron and Hermione , along with Neville , talking. The girl looked away for a moment . Not far away, she noticed Blaise leaning against the wall , staring at her . He motioned for her to come close.

Not containing an immediate smile , remembering their last encounters she let go of Ron's hand , which she was holding . A little surprised , the redheaded boy looked at her, showing a questioning look . Neville also stopped talking and looked at the two .

- I 'll be right back . - She said, taking a step back . - Continue .

So she turned and walked quickly to the place where before was Blaise, but was now empty , since the boy had hidden himself . Ron didn't care much. His attention turned to Neville .

As soon as Hermione reached the desired place , she felt a hand pull her arm into a hidden and darker corner. Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and her body and Blaise clung to each other . The boy ran a hand down her back , giving a simple kiss on her neck . She closed her eyes .

- Hey , Hermione .

- Blaise . - She murmured , almost in a whisper . She left his arms and pushed him away , but getting close to him again . - Ron is right there , what are you thinking ?

- Relax . He didn't see me . - Blaise replied , moving two fingers across her face . - Also, you can't leave his side for two minutes?

- I'm not saying that. Just .. - Hermione was immediately interrupted . Then, saw her lips glued on his , in a savage kiss . When they stopped , she was a little flushed , and laughed , looking , even given everything , happy . Blaise smiled back , openly , glad to have that effect on her .

- We have to be together. - He spoke . - I miss you .

- Blaise , we'll see that later .

- Oh, come on Hermione , why not now? - Quickly realizing that he wouldn't have an answer to his question at the moment , the boy spoke again . - Okay . But be quick , because I swear, if otherwise, I'm going to get you myself . Anytime .

Hermione started to walk away . Turning once again to face the Slytherin , she just smiled and winked . He did the same .

Going back to where she was , Ron and Neville were talking excitedly . Noticing his girlfriend, the redheaded boy leaned closer and put an arm around her neck. Looking to the side, he swallowed hard , seeing Blaise walking away , leaving the corner where he had seen Hermione go into.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was dark in the Malfoy Manor's great hall . The windows , which were not fully open , didn't let daylight in , which already wasn't much given that the sun was being obscured by clouds . Inside , were Lucius and Narcissa , this one sitting on one of the black armchairs , pressing a hand against the other. Standing , her husband seemed a little calmer than she was , at that precise moment looking away from one of the portraits on the wall , which had just spoken in a firm tone, 'you are doing the right thing'.

- He is of age . Dear, Draco is already old enough, he can make his own decisions . – The woman said , looking at the carpet, also hearing some low murmurs of contradiction again, coming from predecessors portraits .

- Doesn't mean they'll be the right decisions , Narcissa . Not for himself or for his family . We still have to protect our purity. - He replied .

- Times have changed too. Why do we have to do that to him, make it harder, make it worse?

- Draco just has to accept it, and Narcissa , it's not so bad . Look at both of us , I think we are one example. We are happy .. me and you, together .

- Yes , but .. - She murmured , standing up, being however interrupted . Lucius walked fast getting close to his wife , holding her face between both of his hands and looking into her eyes .

- Dear, everything will come out all right . No need to worry so much about all this . And besides , the arrangements are already made , both with her parents and with Wizengamot . Now we just have to tell Draco .

- Alright . - The woman said , taking a step back , away from him . - But don't think that we'll just tell him such thing through a letter or something , Lucius . Let's speak to him . Come .

Narcissa walked out of the room . Lucius heard again, by his side , a voice.

- Sanctimonia Vincit Semper*****. - A man said , deep voice and with a very aristocratic pose.

With this and looking at the door that Narcissa had left open , he nodded his head once , a move almost impossible to be noticed, and followed his wife.

* * *

That day , a Wednesday and a little after lunch , Ron, Seamus and Dean were walking through the corridors, talking animatedly. Not far from them , they heard loud laughter's , which made them look ahead . Then they noticed a group of Slytherins, coming towards them .

Right after walking past the three Gryffindor , they stopped , while the others continued to walk until Blaise 's voice was heard , loud and filled with contempt.

- Poor Weasley .

- What you want , Zabini ? - Ron asked , looking at him with disdain. Dean and Seamus looked at each other , thinking that wouldn't end well .

- Only by looking at you , I think the good that is to be me.. and the shit that must be, to be you . - Blaise replied , looking him up and down. - Seriously , even ripped jeans ? Not enough money to give it a little fix, huh ?

- I may not be rich, but I'm honest and I still have my dignity , that's what matters to me . - The redheaded boy said . - Now , if you please , just quit being shitty, and leave me alone .

The Slytherin boy laughed , along with the others , put his hand in his left pocket and pulled something out .

- Look what I found . - He opened his hand, revealing a galleon . - Just for you .

- I don't need or want your money . I said, I'm happy. Don't sleep with a heavy conscience . - Ron replied , now breathing faster.

- Ahh , don't be so proud Weasley . Just a little extra help to decrease the years it will take you to escape sleeping in the same room as your whole family . And for the jeans , of course . - Blaise threw the galleon to Ron's feet . - I see you need it more than I do.

Ron had reached his limit . With his closed fist, and his face now red , he flew on top of the other boy , punching him in the face, while this began to reciprocate too.

- Ron ! - Hermione's voice was heard . The girl ran up to them and as she came closer , she saw who her boyfriend was fighting with . - Blaise ... – She looked at Dean and Seamus in disbelief that they weren't trying to separate them. - Help me !

With that, they ended the situation. Ron and Blaise were away from each other , each being held back by their friends. Not even noticing Hermione , Blaise cleaned the drops of blood of his lip with his sleeve, and spoke again.

- Of course that , you're happy but your own girlfriend doesn't want to be with you . She prefers to be with me because you don't satisfy her at any level . Maybe this gives you more weight to the conscience .

Everyone was silent , including Ron . It was clear that , beyond all his anger , that had shattered his heart . Slowly , he turned to the side, where Hermione was with eyes wide open , filling up with tears.

- Ron ...

- Don't talk to me , Hermione . - A tear ran down his face . Not wanting to face anyone else , the redheaded boy rushed out of there, with his friends walking after him.

Blaise had his own eyes wide open too, gaining awareness of the gravity of what had just happened . He took a step forward , facing an Hermione with tears running down her cheeks .

- Hermione , I.. no..

- You're an idiot . - She said, also getting out of there fast .

The boy looked at the floor , shaking off a hand , possibly from one of his friends , that grabbed his arm . He then regretted everything. Not having measured his words , not having measured the consequences . For the first time , even regretting messing with Ron at all.

* * *

The daylight didn't reach the corner of corridor where Draco and Harry were together , hidden . The two boys had begun to meet regularly, but always in circumstances where they weren't seen together. Both had accepted the fact that, although it was weird, they couldn't be apart anymore . One thing in their lives that they knew they wanted , was to continue like that, together .

- Yesterday was quite risky , Draco . - Harry said , after a kiss . - Sleeping in your bed , with the others in the dormitory too.

- Come on, relax . - The blonde boy replied . - We left early in the morning , no one saw us , and if we keep doing that, it's all good.

- Draco ? – Harry called , looking into the other's eyes . Draco's questioning look allowed him to continue . – You want to keep it a secret.. what we have , right? You think that's good for both of us ?

- It won't be good long term . But right now , I think it's the best . - He replied , but soon gained a concerned look . He came even closer and put his left hand on The back of Harry's head . – You think so too, don't you? Harry , if you're not comfortable with our relationship like this, I ..

- No. - The Gryffindor was quick to retort . - I think the same . - So , he smiled , getting a smile back as well.

Draco stepped away from the other boy , and took a look into the corridor . Then, he grabbed Harry's warm hand , speaking again .

- Come on, there's nobody . - And pulled him out , now walking together .

- Mr. Malfoy ? - Once both heard Mcgonagall's voice sound down the corridor , his hands separated and the two boys looked back. She definitely seemed surprised by the situation , but ignored it , something that both Harry and Draco internally thanked . The blonde boy didn't speak, letting Mcgonagall continue. - Come with me, please .

- Can I know what this is about, Professor? - Draco asked , something that Harry was also curious to know .

- Your parents are here . - She said simply , with her serious expression. With that , she turned back and started walking again . The two boys quickly said goodbye to each other , and Draco followed McGonagall .

When they entered her office , Draco saw both his parents sitting in front of McGonagall 's desk , now looking at him. In a corner not so far, he also noticed a girl sitting with her eyes fixed in her own hands . She looked younger , was pale , and her brown hair was long . As soon as he took another few steps forward, his gray eyes met her brown ones , and she muttered a ' hey ' and smiled at him . Draco didn't smile back , his only expression being a confused one.

- I'll give you some privacy. - It was the last thing McGonagall said , before leaving.

The boy sat on the free chair in the room . Narcissa grabbed his son's hand between both of hers , and spoke .

- You probably still don't know each other . Dear , this is the Astoria . Astoria Greengrass, Slytherin . She is a bit younger than you , two years.

- And what does she have to do with all this ?

- When you get out of Hogwarts , which will happen very soon... - Lucius began , looking at his wife for a moment before continuing . – You and Astoria have a wedding prepared .

Draco had still no expression on his face . Everyone in front of him , looked expectant . Finally , he said, in a deep tone of voice .

- What is this ? A bad joke ?

- You know perfectly well that we don't joke around , Draco . Especially with something so serious . - Lucius said . – Everything's done . Have some time to meet and then you'll have time to build your ... love.

- No. Definitely not . - Draco stood up abruptly , pushing the chair away . - Father, I 'm not doing it . I don't even know this girl , I don't want to marry her and I'm sure this is not what's going to make her happy too. I have the right to marry who I want .

- Yes, you'll marry her Draco . - Lucius stood up too. - I'm sure that , being a Malfoy , you have high standards for the person you want to be with, but being your parents , we still have to protect the purity of our family . This is the best for you , son. In addition, Astoria is a very beautiful, lovely girl .

Draco didn't understand how such thing could be happening . He looked at the oldest with contempt. Then, turned his attention to Narcissa , who was still sitting .

- Mom? - He said, trying for her to show some kind of reaction . He couldn't fully believe that she was in agreement with everything in his father's plan. However, he got disappointed .

Narcissa looked at her son , feeling that she shouldn't be agreeing with that, the last thing she wanted was to cause great suffering . She closed her eyes for a few seconds and lowered her head , shaking it in denial .

Draco clenched his fist . Unable to even look at their faces again, he went out quickly , slamming the door shut . Lucius right hand was now on the Slytherin girl's shoulder .

- Don't worry , sweetie . He'll get over it . - The man said as the three still looked at the shut door.

* * *

***Sanctimonia Vincit Semper** - It's the Malfoy's motto, and it means 'Purity Will Always Conquer'.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry was confused . It had been days where him and Draco we're distant from each other , and he couldn't understand why. Every time he tried to be with the other or just talk to him , Draco pushed him away , often with excuses that he had things to do , or that he simply was too tired . Harry didn't believe in any .

He was worried and sad, and couldn't think about anything else . Had he given some misstep in the relationship that Draco didn't like , and caused him to keep away from him ? Didn't he want to be with him anymore , has he lost the enjoyment for it , lost his interest ? He found it difficult to think about these situations . It was still a bit weird , but he had no problem admitting that he liked Draco and wanted to be with him . Even if they weren't going to make it public, not yet , but he wanted that . That relationship made him happy . Draco was a completely different person now , a different person than he had imagined . Draco was good for him. And he didn't want to lose any of that.

He had to find Draco . Maybe he really was upset, maybe he really wanted to stay away from him for some reason but if so, and Draco didn't want him anymore, he would have to tell him now . Harry felt he was going to be destroyed and hoped with everything he had , that that wasn't the case but if it was , it was better to know than not know , and be apart like that.

Harry walked through the corridors . His pace was fast , and he wasn't noticing what was happening around him . His breathing was fast too , his eyes fixed on the path ahead , and he was just focused on finding who he wanted to find and mentally trying to prepare himself for the worst .

After long minutes , he saw the other boy , that noticing Harry walking to him , turned his back and walked to the other side . But this time , Harry wasn't going to give up, he couldn't. So, he ran behind the blonde boy, reaching him shortly after . He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him . Draco looked at Harry for a few seconds , only to sigh and look at the floor next. He looked very tired , and had obvious dark circles under his eyes .

- Draco .. - Harry began . But he had no time to continue, being interrupted by the other.

- What do you want ? - Draco asked in a serious and more aggressive tone than usual. - And let go of my arm . - The Gryffindor stepped back and slowly let go of his arm , looking surprised and also a little hurt . He cleared his throat before speaking .

- We need to talk . I need to know Draco ,why are you acting like this with me , why we're so apart. Was it something I did , what happened ?

- Potter , it doesn't matter anymore. Just.. I don't want to , it doesn't matter .

Harry didn't like his answer . Both his hands were quick to push the Slytherin against the wall , this one's face expression , for fraction of a second, pain because of the force of the impact . Getting closer , one hand was still on the other boy's chest , pressuring .

- Don't talk to me like that, not now . It matters a lot, and I have a right to know . What's wrong with you , Draco ? What fault do I have of what you're feeling to act that way with me? Talk! - Harry said . Some people stopped to look back at the situation , others just passed by, looking and finding it strange. The attitude that Draco had seemed to disappear .

- I.. I'm sorry. – He retorted . - Sorry Harry , come. - He looked around , and grabbed Harry's hand , dragging him with him. – Let's go somewhere else .

Both went to the Room of Requirements , a place that was now usual for them to be alone.

- I see it's still the same as last time we were here . - Harry muttered , looking around . – Will you tell me what's going on?

- My parents want me to marry , when we leave Hogwarts, with a pure-blood . - Draco replied .

- Well, you don't want to , do you? - Harry asked , getting an 'of course not' back. He spoke again . – So, you just don't. Why all this because of a stupidity of your parents ?

- Harry it's not so easy. It's an arranged marriage , they made agreements there's .. no turning back. I distanced myself because .. it seemed easier , I don't want to hurt you .

- And you thought you wouldn't hurt me by getting away from me ? - With this, the blond boy lowered his head for a moment . - Draco , you won't hurt me , we'll find a solution . You should have talked to me . I'll help you .

- Harry , let me explain, there's no way, I.. - The Slytherin spoke, being however, interrupted .

- There must be. Seriously , we'll find something . - Harry retorted . Then , he placed himself behind the other boy, putting his arms around him and beginning to walk to the bed a few feet away from them. - Now come . Forget about it for a bit .

Harry kissed his neck and Draco couldn't control closing his eyes and let out a small sigh . Both fell on the bed and Harry sat on top of the blond boy . He kissed him , while both his hands opened the buttons on Draco's shirt , and rubbed himself against him , feeling his cock grow beneath him. Short and low moans came out of the Slytherin's throat.

Having now opened, and taken off the other boy's shirt , Harry went down with his mouth to his chest , and spoke between kisses and bites .

- You know Draco .. I really missed you during this time . Another thing that was also growing ... was my craving for you . – He said . He stopped , raising his head , fixing his eyes on Draco. He now whispered . - Like the idea ? - Uncontrollably , Draco bit his lower lip and answered .

- Yes , very .

His excitement was increasingly growing . The thoughts , which in those days spent away from Harry were absolutely constant , were now blurred and seemed to be fading . It was a good sign . He tried to relax and let himself be pleased.

Looking down again, he saw that his boxers were now being removed . Harry saw himself in front of Draco's throbbing cock . Showing a smile, Harry grabbed the member with one hand , and licked his testicles for a few moments . The blonde boy moaned . Since Harry had discovered that the other one was very sensitive in that place during those intimate moments, he started to gladly take his time there and Draco surely appreciated that.

Without further ado , Harry put the entire penis in his mouth. Draco arched his back and continued moaning . Harry's mouth was sliding though his cock , up and down, almost frantically . One of his hands was also helping, alternately passing from moving up and down too, to caressing his testicles . Occasionally, Harry took it out of his mouth just too give small kisses and licks, but would soon put it in his mouth again.

Draco grabbed one of the pillows and his moans became even louder . Knowing that it was time, Harry pulled the cock out of his mouth , and the blonde boy came. Harry kissed him , bending Draco over and making him crouch on all fours. Behind him, for a minute he licked his anus , lubricating it .

After that, Harry rubbed his penis against Draco's entrance . Even if slowly, he put everything in, both moaning when all was inside. He began moving back and forward with, in the middle, particularly fast thrusts and particularly deep ones.

Shortly after , when he felt he was about to cum , he decided by fast thrusts. He put both his hands on Draco's waist , to help in the movement . That way, he climaxed inside the Slytherin boy , both moaning together. A few seconds later they were lying next to each other .

- I'm crazy for you . - Harry said . Draco looked at him and smiled , kissing him . He saw the other boy close his eyes and so, he turned his head to the other side . He was still smiling but that quickly faded with the silence . All thoughts returned to his head, when the only thing he wanted to do was to keep enjoying the moment . Again , he couldn't stop thinking that everything was going to go away , think about what would happen. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath , forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

- _Lumos_.

It was night , and Hermione almost ran through the corridors , with her wand in hand. She was exalted, as she had been for a while, her head full of thoughts about what had happened , always blathering on the subject, with some opinions about it one day , and controversial ones to those in another. She wanted to find Blaise , and knew right where to look. She heard a voice she knew was his. She was getting close .

- What are you two doing here at this hour? So bad, breaking rules , huh . You know I'll have to ..

- Blaise. - Hermione called. The boy looked surprised . By his side, were two boys , appearing to be Hufflepuff second years. She spoke again . - Get out of here . - They continued to look at her , seeming a bit confused and not knowing what to do even after she talked . - Go on, get out . Or you want me to give you two a detention myself? - With this, they both ran away .

Once they were alone , silence was settled for a moment , until the boy talked.

- Hermione...

But that was enough . Hearing him utter her name , her hand flew to his face , slapping him hard. He muttered a ' okay' , and put his hand over the hurt place.

- Why did you do that ? Couldn't you just keep quiet ? I trusted you Blaise , and you ruined everything . - She spoke loudly and seemed quite upset.

- Yeah, I did it , so what ? - Blaise asked and she seemed a little surprised, since now he didn't look calm either . - When were you going to tell him , when were you going to do something about it? Maybe it was better that I did it . Or was it in your plans keep that going with both me and him?

The girl swallowed hard and looked at her own feet . She now felt a little embarrassed by that. She wanted to reply, but had no time .

- Don't play innocent, Hermione . I didn't ruin anything, and if you really think so, I didn't ruin anything alone. You also did because you also wanted to .

- I.. - Hermione hesitated a bit before she spoke , and didn't look him in the eye . - People make mistakes and that's what happened to me , being with you . It was nothing, I was with Ron , and I love him.

- Oh , don't be like that. Don't try to make a fool out of me . You don't love him, not really, otherwise you wouldn't have been with me and not all that time. You don't even want to be with him , you're just fooling yourself , you know ? Because it's easier to be with Weasley . - Blaise spoke . She didn't reply . - Please think about what I'm saying. I like you , and that's not easy to admit , given our past. We go well together , we combine and the sex ... well , the sex is just fantastic . - The boy moved closer to her , and with two fingers , pulled a lock of hair from the front of her eyes , placing it behind her ear . – Don't just go by logic, not now , not in this situation . Listen to your heart , Hermione . I know that if so , you'll realize that I'm right .

With this, he stopped talking, and walked to away. The girl leaned against the wall, slowly going down until she sat. Closing her eyes , she put her head in her hands, sighing .

* * *

It was dark in the Slytherin Common Room. The only light came from the fire that was still burning, but no longer was intense. Draco was staring at it , but his thoughts seemed far away. He was sitting on one of the couches .

He heard someone coming down the stairs, out of one of the dormitories, but didn't care. Until he noticed someone sitting on the couch next to his. He continued staring into the fire , until the person spoke .

- Is everything okay , Draco ? – It was Astoria, the girl that his parents had presented to him as his future wife. His eyes then turned to her , and she felt a hint of contempt against her.

- What do you want from me ? - He asked .

- You know Draco , it's not worth trying to fight our situation . Not worth fighting me . If we really are getting married , we have to get along , at least . Learn a bit about us both . - She spoke with a gentle voice. The blonde boy rolled his eyes and then, she stood up , only to sit by his side. – We can try and find things that we went through , our experiences , something we like . Potions is the subject I like the most at Hogwarts . And I think I 'm good at it , I heard you also like...

- Just stop, Greengrass . - He said, getting up from the couch and getting right in front of her. - I don't want to talk to you , stay here and discuss our experiences and tastes like I'm very happy to get married. I don't want anything from you . And I just don't want you. Please, get used to it . And go to hell .

With that and quickly, Draco went up to his dormitory, leaving Astoria curled up in the couch.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In a white room , with bookshelves against the walls , where everything was very organized and just the bed was unmade , Harry was lying on top of this one , only wearing black boxers . The only noise there was the water running.

- Are you sure it's not a problem that we're here? - Draco's voice sounded from inside the bathroom.

- Yes. - Harry retorted . - I asked Hermione and she easily said it was fine.

- Okay . - The blonde boy spoke . Shortly after , he left the bathroom. His blond hair was wet , and he came out with a towel around his waist . Being followed by Harry's eyes , the boy sat on the edge of the other side of the bed, took out his towel and put in his boxers, then lying beside Harry . This one , after a few seconds , stood up.

- I almost forgot . – He spoke , grabbing some books that were on top of a table. - I was in the library looking for books these days, about the arranged marriages. I had to ask Hermione for help after some time, she thought it was strange but didn't ask anything . – He put down the books on the bed , in front of Draco , sitting again . The blonde boy sighed , closing his eyes .

- Harry ..

- Let's look for a solution for all of this.

- Harry! - Draco called again , gaining all the other boy's attention. - I already told you , there's no use. All these books , all that effort .

- How is there no use , Draco ? - Harry asked . – You're not expecting me to not help you, are you? Or that I'd just sit and watch you marry someone else, while I know there has to be a solution for it.

- There's no way , Harry ! Hear me , please. - The blonde boy said, loudly, sitting and grabbing the other for a moment . - My father went to make arrangements with Wizengamot , when they were planning this. By means of an arranged marriage , I have to marry a pureblood woman. And if I don't find one, within the time stipulated by them , then they themselves would suggest a pureblood for me to marry. It's done , there's no way to end this. I'll have to marry her ..

- No. - Harry said. - No, that can't be . I still know that there is a solution , even if it is hard, even if it is ..

- Even if there was , and there isn't, it would have to be my father to undo everything , and he would never agree to that. Please, I'm sorry .. - He tried to get closer to Harry , however , he didn't let him. He turned to the opposite side and laid down.

_'Why is he giving up so fast?'_ , was what Harry thought , as a tear trickled down his cheeks , wetting the white pad .

* * *

Hermione spent several days thinking about what Blaise had told her about her life , about them and about Ron , and during that time she didn't even try to talk with either of them. After thinking that much about it , she had found an answer and had to give it.

It was the end of the afternoon. The sun was still shining , but the sky was definitely getting dark. The girl was sitting at one end of the stands , somewhat hidden . The Slytherin Quidditch team was finishing their practice, and Blaise was a member of the team, as Chaser . When they all came down and started walking to the locker room, Hermione followed.

They got in and closed the door , but not too far , she watched as the boys came out after some time. She decided to get closer. Arriving next to the brown wooden door, she put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it.

She looked inside , and entered , being now in front of a talk guy , who looked her up and down before moving her away with his hand , and get out. Who was now in front of her, even if a few feet away , was Blaise . He didn't have a shirt and looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

- Hermione ? What are you doing here? - Blaise asked with a smile on his face .

She didn't answer . With just three steps , she could grab him and fiercely kiss him. Both had a hand in one another's necks , wanting to be closer and closer, that now being impossible.

The boy bit her lower lip when Hermione began to undo his pants . Seconds later , these fell to his ankles and, not breaking the kiss , he took off his shoes with his feet , and soon after, his pants , kicking them away . Blaise pulled her sweater out, and both kissed again, as Hermione was undoing her own jeans and throwing them away.

The two were now in their underwear. Blaise's right hand caressed Hermione's torso. Then, he went down to her thigh , feeling a piece of fabric . So, he touched her over her panties. Hermione moaned softly , and instantly took her hand to his already hard cock, over the boxers .

- I was going to take a shower in my room but .. want to take here, with me ? - Blaise asked as she nodded . He grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the showers . Their bodies were against one another again. The boy unhooked her bra and her breasts were now exposed. He sucked her nipples with desire. With a step back, Blaise put down the only piece of clothing he still had. In response , and with a smile and lustful look, she took out her panties too.

He put Hermione against the wall , to what she shivered a little, by the contact of her hot body with the cold. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist . Both moaned softly with the friction between his penis and her entrance. He turned the shower on and the hot water started to fall on them . Blaise continued to suck her nipples , alternating with kisses on her neck and earlobe , and bites on her lip as he continued to rub his cock in her entrance. After a few minutes , Hermione couldn't bear it anymore, no matter how good it was.

- Blaise, please. Put it in.

The boy obeyed and penetrated her in a strong, steady rhythm. Hermione moaned loudly along with him . Hermione's nails dug into Blaise's back , but he seemed to feel no pain, just the pleasure .

Shortly after , she decided to take the reins , jumping off his lap and leading him to lie on the floor . Then, she sat on top of his hard penis , able to start her own rhythm , supporting her hands on his chest . She moved on top of him with an almost staggering speed, so much was the desire .

- Oh , Hermione, yes. - He said, low , and with a shaky voice. He grabbed her waist tightly, to help the movement. The moans grew louder . Unconsciously with the pleasure, Hermione put her head back and closed her eyes , cumming . Below her, Blaise came inside, filling her with his sperm. Still with his penis inside her, she took her hands off his chest . They laughed .

The Slytherin grabbed her, turned and was now lying over her, in the middle of her open legs. He gave small kisses on her lips and her neck , still laughing . She smiled more than ever. It was, now, perfectly clear . Hermione had made her choice .


	11. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Harry had managed to get into Draco's wedding . The ceremony was happening on the Greengrass's mansion. Once he got the location, he went there and ,briefly changing his appearance , said he was a guest at the wedding and got in .

Once inside , he also said he was one of Draco's best friends and just wanted to wish him good luck, getting to know where he was. Inside the mansion , he found himself in front of a large black door , he knew to be of one of the bedrooms . He took a deep breath , and knocked. He waited , but received no response . He decided to go in . Returning to close the door behind him , Harry saw Draco in front of him. He was looking at his own figure in the mirror , but he was apathetic , without any emotion in his face.

- Hey . - Harry said, in a hoarse tone of voice. Recognizing it , Draco immediately looked to him, heart beating stronger .

- Harry..

- So you're getting married .

Draco seemed now in a huge pain. He tried to speak , searching for words , but couldn't, not knowing what else to say , what else to do . He just heard Harry speak again .

- I don't think it had to be this way. Be happy, Draco . – Getting closer , he gave a small kiss on the blonde's cheek . Tears began to form in this boy's eyes. Harry showed a small smile , as if to show that all was well . But the world fell at his feet . All the dreams , all the possibilities disappeared.

He bit his lip with all his strength to keep the tears , that also formed in his eyes , from falling . He felt a taste of blood in his mouth . It seemed he would never recover from that. He knew that his heart was never going to beat for someone like it did for Draco . Everything lost its joy, its color , everything had lost its meaning . An 'I love you' was merely a word when out of the mouth of someone who wasn't him . A kiss was merely a kiss . A simple touch . Nothing would be the same again.

Harry turned back to the door . Behind him , Draco's knees gave in and he sat in a chair with his eyes fixed on Harry's back , and his chest felt as if someone had put a hand in and simply removed his heart .

Harry felt the same. Never before had he felt something like that for someone. Never before had he experienced something like that, met a person like that. And now , that happens? All that suffering? He felt that Draco didn't try hard enough . He opened the door . With a tear running down his face , he could shorten all that had happened with Draco in one word. A _mistake_.

**To be continued…**


End file.
